The Celestial Angel
by TheGreatFlame101
Summary: Lucy has made a promise. To get stronger or leave her friends she holds dear to her heart. She must travel and unlock her full potential. In a journey full of hardships and sacrifices, Will Lucy get stronger or forever be alone! Find out in this awesome story Sorry for the sucky summary
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters

_** The Promise**_

"Ugh another failed mission, I'll never be able to get my rent money on time." I said aloud glumly as I walked along the edge of the river leading to my apartment with my trusty spirit, Plue. "Puuun" Plue said with an understanding tone.

"Be careful Lucy" A nearby fisherman yelled.

"I will don't worry." I replied back and jumped off the edge as I approached my apartment building. "Bye Plue." I said warmly and sent the spirit back home. "Pu-puuun" Plue said before disappearing.

As soon as I got into her apartment I went to fill the bathtub "I'm filthy" I thought aloud as I watched the bath fill with the hot water. I quickly undressed and threw my clothes in the corner which was something I rarely did. As I settled in the bath I groaned as the water did its magic on my aching and tired bones.

I sighed sadly and sank deeper into the bath as I remembered the mission I had just came back from

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Fairy Tail was partying hard for the last week. Of course that's what usually happens at the guild but if possible everyone was even more rowdy, cheerful, and drunk. Lisanna had just come back from Edolas and everyone welcomed her with open arms. The only people who would ever acknowledge me were Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy, Charles, Wendy, and Juvia._

_After about a month of not working I started to run out of money and needed to complete a big job to pay this month's rent. As I arrived at Fairy Tail everyone was still partying, I maneuvered my way to the job request board, dodging the tables, stools, beer barrels, and sometimes magic thrown around the guild._

_I finally reached the job board safely and looked at the available jobs._

_Please save my restaurant for 5,000 jewels. 'Nah not enough money and Natsu would just eat all the food' I thought and moves on to the next job._

_Kill Julie Pincer for me please for 500,000 jewels. 'Too gruesome' I thought and shivered._

_Defeat these dark mages that are terrorizing the city!_

_For 300,000 jewels._

_Location: Sabaody City._

_I smiled 'This one is perfect, enough money and easy enough for Team Natsu to handle._

_I ripped the request off the board and ran to where Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were. "Guys" I yelled as I approached them but they seemed not to hear me. "GUYS" I yelled louder as I finally reached them but again I got no response. "HELLO YOU GUYS" I screamed and they finally turned towards me._

_"What do you want?" Natsu said harshly. I was slightly taken aback by the harshness of his voice but quickly regained my composure "Well it's been about a month since we've been on a job…and I found a perfect one for Team Natsu so will you guys please come?" I asked expectantly._

_"I don't know" Erza said_

_"Yeah I want to stay here with Lisanna and here her stories" Gay said agreeing with Erza_

_"Well ok then…Lisanna can come with us then she can become a part of Team Natsu!" I exclaimed quickly, trying to win the teams favor again._

_"Yah that's a great idea it will be just like the good old days!" Natsu said happily. "Want to join our team Lisanna?" He asked her._

_"Of Course I was going to ask anyway" Lisanna happily responded._

_"Ok it's settled we will leave in a hour to…." Erza said before stopping herself "Lucy where are we going?"_

_I sweat dropped but smiled on the inside 'Same old Erza.' I thought warmly. "The job is at Sabaody City home of the biggest amusement park in Fiore!"_

_"AWESOME" Natsu and Happy yelled. "MEET IN ONE HOUR AT THE TRAIN STATION." Erza ordered and we all split up tom pack our thing._

**_1 hour later_**

_Everyone assembled at the train station all caring luggage but no one had as much as Erza. We got onto the train and I tried to sit next to Natsu but Lisanna rushed past me and sat next to him instead. I was about to yell at her but held it back. I sat opposite of them and Erza slid into the seat next to me. As soon as the train started Natsu succumbed to his motion sickness and grew incapacitated. Lisanna laughed and put Natsu's head on her lap she laughed and stroked his hair "There, there Natsu just calm down."_

_I grew sad at the sight 'I used to do that, I guess that was always Lisanna's job… They do have a very deep connection' I thought sadly. "Hey Erza, can you wake me up when we get there?" I tried to ask Erza but I was once again ignored by the people who were supposed to be my nakama. I turned to the window and silently cried myself to sleep._

**_4 hours later_**

_I awoke to the sounds of people getting off the train I looked around me to find that my 'Teammates' had left me and were leaving the train station. "DAMN IT!" I exclaimed and shook off my weariness, and then quickly got off the train._

_The train station was packed and it took me a while to catch up to them. Once I did I yelled "What the hell you guys, I thought we were a team!" They looked at me questionably "What are you talking about Lucy?" Natsu asked innocently who had recovered of his sickness. "You left me on the TRAIN!" I yelled hurt to the core._

_"Oh yeah sorry we didn't mean to" Gray apologized but I could tell it wasn't sincere._

_"Whatever,let's go to the mayors office." I said and led Team Natsu to the mayors building._

_The City was wonderful and very lively it seemed that everyone was happy. Bubbles floated on the air from kids and huge trees covered the city. I smiled despite the previous actions of my nakama._

_We soon reached the building which was made of beautiful granite and stood very tall. We entered the grand sized doors and walked over to the secretary "Hello we are here for the request." She smiled and got up leading us the Mayor's office "Right this way."She said. The office was very well organized with a homey feel; the mayor was currently doing a handstand by a fireplace._

_The mayor was a short man with wild multicolored hair and brilliant green eyes; he quickly got up from his handstand and jumped onto his mahogany desk."THAT IS MAHOGANY" His Secretary yelled before slamming the door loudly. _

_"Hohohoho, looks like I'm in trouble. The mayor said before noticing us. "Hello I assume you are here for my request?" He asked and we nodded. "Good, I am Mayor of Sabaody City, Tingle." He introduced himself._

_"I'm Erza Scarlet"_

_"Lisanna Strauss"_

_"Gray Fullbuster"_

_"Happy"_

_"Lucy Hea…." I was cut off before I could finish._

_"NATSU DRAGNEEL" Natsu said proudly and very, very loudly_

_"Hohohoho what wonderful names" The mayor exclaimed and started to dance_

_"Anyway the dark mages that you must intercept are terrorizing the amusement park as we speak and all the forces that we send there have been defeated." Tingle explained._

_"Everyone seems to be very happy and festive though" Erza said_

_"That's just the atmosphere of this town and for now I have shut down the amusement park so very few citizens know. I don't want my beautiful town and all its bright lights to die, please save my town!"_

_"Don't worry, Fairy Tail will protect you and all citizens of Sabaody!" I exclaimed._

_"Let's move out!" Erza ordered and we all ran out of the building towards the gigantic amusement park._

_After about 5 minutes of running we reached the center of the town where the park was. WE expected to find the park in ruins but it was totally fine the only thing unusual was that no one was in it._

_"THERE'S NOTHING HERE" Natsu exclaimed "AND JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING ALL FIRED UP!" He ran towards the park and then suddenly he disappeared._

_"N-Natsu!" Lisanna and Happy yelled and they both ran to where Natsu disappeared only to vanish too._

_"Bakas" Gray yelled and ran to the exact same spot again and like the other disappeared._

_"They're going to need my help!" Erza said and went through the mysterious portal too._

_"This is madness!" I said and walked to where they had disappeared. I stuck my hand out and it disappeared! A ripple ran through the air. "I thought this mission was going to be simple!" I complained aloud and jumped into the ripple._

_As soon as I got to the other side of the portal I found myself very far away from the ground "AHHHHH" I yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I looked around and no one was near. 'So this is where I die' I thought while crying rivers._

_Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head 'THAT'S IT" I yelled triumphantly and reached into my pouch attached to my belt for my key chain and grabbed it. I flipped through them and found the one I was looking for._

_"Open gate of the Ram, Aries!" I yelled while thrusting the key in the shy, pink-haired spirit appeared. "S-sorry" She said as she fell with me to the quickly approaching ground. "Aries save me! Use your wool to cushion my fall!" I yelled and she quickly went into action and shot pink wool from her hand which we both landed safely._

_"S-s-sorry if they aren't fluffy enough" Aries said apologetically._

_"Thank you Aries that was a close one, you did a great job I'm glad I have you as one of my friends" I said sincerely from the bottom of my heart._

_"Thank you Lucy, call me whenever you want" She said with a little bit more boldness while blushing._

_"Ok I will, say hi to everyone from me, Bye Aries" I waved goodbye_

_"Goodbye Lucy-sama." Aries said shyly before dissolving in a golden light._

_'I need to call my spirits more' I thought happily. I looked around to see an exact replica of Sabaody's amusement park_

_"Now where did they go" I said aloud but before I picked a direction to search a loud booming sound came from a Ferris wheel. "Well that was easy" I said and ran towards that direction_

_I eventually arrived to find that my team mates were all battling with dark mages. I stared in awe as my team mates worked in amazing unison basically in perfect sync. There were at least 150 wizards and all of them were fighting except one who was standing furthest away from Natsu and the others. I guessed he was the leader._

_"I can fight too!" I yelled and called on Sagittarius "Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius!"_

_"Moshi moshi what do you want me to pierce Lucy-san" He said while saluting._

_"I want you to shoot as many mages as possible while I fight the leader." I ordered._

_Sagittarius looked skeptical "Are you sure Lucy he looks pretty strong."_

_"Are you saying that I'm not strong?" I asked my spirit._

_"O-of course not Lucy." He replied._

_"Then don't worry I said reassuringly and smiled at him._

_"Moshi moshi." he said once again as I ran into the battle field._

_I quickly got to the other side of the battle field and got to see the leader of the dark guild better. He was a very muscular man about Laxus's size not that I had noticed. He also had a shaved head and eyes that seemed like endless black pits of despair._

_He noticed me and asked "Are you really my enemy. You don't look very strong ,why can't Titania or Salamander fight me?"_

_I frowned at this "I am a member of the most powerful guild Fairy Tail and from now on I'm pulling my weight!" I yelled and got out my Fleuve d'étoiles. I rushed at the man lashing my whip at him. Before it hit him though he had disappeared! 'Where is he' I thought and then out of thin air he materialized behind me "Poison breath" He said and exhaled heavily while a purple clouds came pouring out of his mouth._

_I jumped out of the way before it hit me and it was a good thing I did because right as the fog touched the ground the life around it died and started to dissolve._

_"So you use poison magic, you manipulate the impurities in the air and use them for your advantage, right?" I asked and he nodded while smirking "At least you're smart but intelligence alone can't beat me!" He yelled "Poison room" He chanted and suddenly I was surrounded by the dangerous gases with no escape._

_"Damn" I said as the man approached me_

_"Sludge wave!" The man yelled and a huge wave of poison came to me, killing everything surrounding it._

_I fell to the ground not knowing what to do but before I was enveloped though my knight in shining armor appeared, Loke. "Regulus Supreme Cannon!" he yelled and blasted the sludge away with a beam of light that shined throughout the entire battle field._

_"Hey princess. Looks like you are in quite the predicament." Loke said coolly, offering his hand to get me up._

_I took his hand and got up "Haha thanks Loke, you are always there for me." I said sincerely._

_The leader approached Loke and I slowly. He then said tauntingly "You are Lucy Heartfilia, the new girl in Fairy Tail who thinks she all that because she has one of the twelve golden keys"_

_I grew mad at his statement "Someone has been studying" I said sarcastically "But if you were really smart you would know I have 9 keys" I exclaimed and the man's eyes opened wide._

_"SAGITTARIUS NOW!" I yelled and before the man could react an arrow went through his body. I cheered and hugged Loke "I did it!" I repeated over and over happily._

_"Hahaaha this is not over yet little girl." The man said with a hole in his chest " You don't understand my powers do you NOT ONLY DO I CONTROL POISON BUT I CONTROL EVERYTHING IN THIS BATTLE FIELD THIS IS MY TRUE MAGIC" He yelled aloud triumphantly and suddenly a volcano appeared in the middle of the battlefield._

_"DO YOU SEE MY TERRITORY MAGIC ALLOWS ME TO CHANGE ANYTHING, THIS IS MY PLAYGROUND!" He looked like he was about to attack with something extremely viscous but a voice stopped him. "Are you sure you can stop all of us?" Erza said with the rest of the team beside her._

_The man's expression quickly turned from successful to defeated "This will not be over Lucy, you are on my list and the rest of Fairy Tail" His words full of venom._

_"I WILL GET STRONGER AND DEFEAT ALL OF YOUR WORTHLESS TEAM, NEVER FORGET THE NAME AERON MARISE" He yelled. "Room break" He said and suddenly it seemed like the whole world cracked._

_The whole fake world came crashing down and we were back in the amusement park. I said goodbye to Loke and Sagittarius and with the rest of team Natsu looked all around the park for the Aeron but could not find him._

_The mayor refused to give us the full reward and we only got half. I felt horrible and had to sit alone on the train ride back to Magnolia._

_When we were walking towards the guild. I horrible thing_

_"This is all Lucy's fault, if she were stronger she could have beat that guy." Natsu said accusingly at me._

_"True, I'm sorry Lucy but you are a little weak" Erza agreed and I saw that the rest of the team agreed._

_"I-I'm really sorry guys" I said sadly while choking back tears "I officially resign from Team Natsu, sorry for being such a bother I'm going home!" A sob ripped out of my throat and I started to run home but I eventually started to walk and called Plue to my side._

* * *

**_End of flashback_**

'And now I'm here' I thought with tears rolling down my face. I washed myself in silence and finally got out of the bath and put on a simple white t-shirt and pink basketball shorts.

I collapsed in my bed and started to cry from my loss of nakama. But then a flash of light appeared and I looked up to find Loke there "Don't be sad Princess; you will always have us spirits. " He said reassuringly.

He knelt down to my face and wiped my tears away wish his hand. I hugged him and started to cry even more but eventually I fell asleep in his arms. My last thought was 'I'm going to get stronger for my nakama.'

* * *

_**The next day**_

I woke up under my blankets tucked in tight, Loke was gone too. I smiled as I thought of him and my other spirits. Suddenly I remembered the promise I had made to myself.

I got up and took a quick shower then dressed in a golden skirt held up with a white belt with my whip and Keys attached to it, a black shirt with a golden Fairy Tail emblem that shined, and white boots. I also had put my hair up in a pony tail. I made a quick breakfast consisting of bacon. cereal ,and orange juice 'Time to go to Fairy Tail' I thought and put my dishes in the sink.

Before I left my house I looked in my full body mirror and thought 'I'm ready for anything. Then I called on Plue and ran to Fairy tail with him in my arms.

As soon as I entered the guild I was greeted with harsh gazes from Team Natsu but I acted like I didn't notice and ran up to the masters office.

I knocked and asked if I could come in and the master responded that I could. The masters office was cluttered with complaint notices from a certain somebody. I took a seat across from the master with Plue in my hands and greeted the master "Good morning, master how are you? I asked cheerfully.

"Good except for all the paperwork" He said jokingly

I gave a laugh but I could tell the master saw through my charade and knew something was up. "What is wrong child?" He asked.

"I-I want to get stronger!" I yelled

"Why?" HE asked "You are plenty strong already you are part of the strongest teams in fairy tail

"Not anymore. I left Team Natsu." I said sadly and the master raised his eyebrow.

"Last night I made a promise to myself… to get stronger for friends and if I couldn't protect my friends then I would give up on them and leave fairy tail and give away all my keys!"

The master stoop up quickly "Lucy isn't that a little harsh!?" He asked "P-Puuun" Plue seemed to agree with master

I smiled "it might be but if I don't have the power to protect my friend I don't deserve to have them at all, so please tell me HOW CAN I GET STRONGER!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes.

The master looked skeptical at first but then he said" Fine I see I can't persuade you to not to follow this path." Master got up and walked over to a side of the room with file cabinets . He chanted a special incantation and a file opened and he went through all of the papers until he found the right one. He came back to his chair and gave me a paper.

'What is this?' I thought and upon further inspection I found out it was a map.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked questionably.

"The Ethereal Library" Master said and then looked at me and winked "Home of all holy magic!"


	2. The Start Of A New Journey

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters

_**The Start Of A New Journey**_

"I have never heard of The Ethereal Library or Holy magic, what are they?" I asked as I looked at the map again.

"The Ethereal Library is a wonderful place full of books that can tell you how to get stronger but only if you have made a promise that binds everything important to you." The master explained.

"Also Holy magic is all kinds of magic put under one category. You have already learned one which is Celestial spirit magic but you will learn more like Heavenly body magic and Angel magic!" The master voice was full of enthusiasm and hope.

I stood up quickly "Really!" I yelled my eyes sparkling at this perfect opportunity. The master nodded "just follow the map and you will get there." He told me.

I ran to the other side of the desk and hugged him "Thank you, Thank you so much master I promise I will return someday."

He laughed and said 'No problem child, it will take about a week to get there. First you have to take a train to Paradise Village and then walk the rest of the way so be sure to follow the map around then."

I nodded and memorized the information. I got up and was about to leave but then I remembered something "Oh yea Master can you make my Fairy Tail mark disappear?"

His eyes widened "Why?"

"Because when I start and end my journey I will be a new person a better one. Right now I don't deserve to be in the guild but when I return I promise I will join again, stronger!" I said with confidence in my voice.

"Okay then child let me see your hand" The master said regretfully. "Before I do this you must agree to the three rules."

"You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live" I nodded

"You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." I nodded once again

"Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Master finished the three rules. "Of course" I said while smiling

I held out my left hand where my pink Fairy Tail mark was and Master put his hand over it. There was a bright flash of pink light and when he let go of my hand my mark was gone. "Thank you master for everything, I have to go now." I said tears coming to my eyes but I held them back.

I made my way towards the door and before I left the master said "Bye Lucy I hope you find what you are looking for." I then closed the door and walked down the hallway of to the stairway down to the first stairway. I ran out of the guild knowing if I said goodbye it would be too painful.

Once I opened the door and started to walk towards my apartment someone yelled "LUCY!"

I looked back and was wonderfully surprised to find that all the members of Fairy Tail were filing out and once they were all out they held up their hands with all their fingers down except the thumb and index finger(like when Laxus left).

I returned the sign and yelled. "Bye everyone, I hope to see you again!" Then I turned around and ran to my apartment with a huge grin.

* * *

Once I got in my apartment I got my keys out and took out Vigo's key. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I said and then my spirit and friend appeared

"Punishment time Hime-sama?" She asked me innocently

"No, right now I Ned your help packing my stuff and store it in the spirit world."

"Oh where are we going?" Virgo asked

"The Ethereal Library!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice "I'm going to learn Holy magic!"

Virgo clapped her hands together "That's wonderful Hime let me get more helpers"

"What helpers?" But before Virgo could answer she disappeared. "Might as well get to work" I said and started to work on packing.

About a minute later Virgo appeared again but with all of my celestial spirits and about 100 Nikora.

"V-Virgo why did you bring so many Nikora?"

"Well beca….." Virgo was cut off before she could answer by Lyra who was holding an electric guitar instead of her usual harp.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She yelled while playing a very loud song and suddenly all of the spirits went crazy and started to party.

"I've got the booze!" Scorpio yelled while holding up many kinds of hard liquor.

I sweat dropped 'Can spirits even get drunk?' I thought

20 minutes later

'Yes spirits can get drunk, very, very drunk' I thought. My apartment was trashed. Beer bottles littered the floor, food was on the wall. The music was blasting, and my spirits were being very bad.

"LYRA TURN THE MUSIC DOWN" I yelled at the rocking out spirit.

"AQUARIUS AND SCORPIO STOP DOING THAT IN MY HOUSE!" I pleaded to the making out couple but they didn't stop and Aquarius just stuck out her tongue and said "At least I have my

"STOP EXPOSING MY BODY" I yelled at Gemi and Mini who kept turning into me.

"STOP BREAKING MY THINGS TAUROS!" I yelled at the humanoid cow that was crushing everything in sight.

"STOP STRIPPING LOKE" I yelled at the man who as slowly removing his clothes "It's a party Lucy, lighten up!" He replied back to me. 'Leader of the Zodiac my butt' I thought.

"Puuun"

"Puuuun-Puun

"Pun Puuun

"Puuuuuuuuun"

I slowly grew crazy at the noise from all of the Nikora's.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled with all my might.

Every spirit in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I blushed and before I could say anything. Someone knocked on my door.

'I guess that's the police' I thought while fake crying. I got to my door quickly and told my spirits to shut up.

I turned the doorknob and opened and instead of the boys in blue I found that Team Natsu (including Lisanna) was on my doorstep. I was surprised at the appearance of my former friends. I closed my door behind me and led them into the hallway "Hello what do you guys want?" I asked

"We just wanted to say that you don't have to quit the guild because you're so weak!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile on his face

Gray nodded in agreement "Don't worry you can get stronger eventually. Of course you can't join Team Natsu now but maybe when you're stronger we might accept you again.

All of Team Natsu agreed and looked at me like they were being nice. 'Bastards! There all bastards!' I screamed in my mind and opened my mouth to yell at them

"I would never join a team of pricks like you guys" I hollered and Team Natsu looked at me with surprise in there eyes. "Don't look at me with such shock. You guys were supposed to be my friends, but you abandoned me when Lisanna came back! I hate you guys for that making me feel like I came here only to replace Lisanna and when she came back I get thrown out like garbage! I took and breath and then continued

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GUYS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, I WILL GET STRONGER FOR MY REAL FRIENDS AND SHOW YOU WHAT LUCY HEARTFILIA IS REALLY MADE OF, ASSHOLES!" I finished and before they could reply I ran back into my apartment and slammed the door behind me.

I slumped against the door and started to cry silently. All my spirits plus the many Nikora stopped partying and looked at me.

"Hey don't be sad this is a party, Princess." Cancer said with caring voice who was currently giving Aries a hair cut.

"I-I can't do this, I'm worthless without someone to protect me, how am I going to travel alone and somehow learn these amazing types of magic when I can't do anything by myself." I said with self-pity evident in my voice.

My Plue came towards me and put a hand on my knee "Puun pun."

"Plue's right Lucy, we spirits don't follow you because we think you are weak, we follow you because we like you. You are our princes and savior." Loke said while bowing. Which would have probably sounded cooler if he wasn't only dressed in his underwear and sunglasses.

"Your breasts are the best Lucy-san!" Taurus said with his thumbs up.

"You are not that ugly so I'm sure you can get a boyfriend eventually." Aquarius said.

It continues like this for a while with each of my spirits praising me and by the end I was in a good mood and laughing. "Hahaha thanks you guys but I have to get some rest so can you all leave?" I asked nicely..

"Of course Hime-sama" Virgo said while bowing.

I walked past my spirits and the army of Plue's to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed. I quickly stepped in my shower and washed myself with my favorite scents such as vanilla and strawberry. After about 15 minutes I came out and dried myself off. I didn't hear anymore noises so I assumed that my many house guests were gone. I assumed right but I was even more surprised that my whole entire apartment was bare except for the bed.

On the bathroom door was a note that explained where all my stuff was

It read:

_We packed all your stuff so don't worry that you got robbed. Loke and Virgo will come back to get your bed in the morning. Remember we will always be with you on this journey and we all love you dearly. Also next time you throw a party you should bring the booze. _

_-Your Spirits and Friends_

I smiled as I finished the note and collapsed on my bed dreaming for the first time in an awhile of good things.

* * *

_**Time skip-Morning**_

"Wake up Hime-sama punishment time!" A voice woke me up from my slumber and I opened my eyes to see Virgo's face dangerously close to me. I screamed and fell out of bed.

"Hey princess breakfast is coming up!" Loke said and I saw him in my bare kitchen making some eggs and bacon with a pan he must have brought over himself.

"Thanks Loke I'm going to go get dressed." I said and went into my bathroom to dress in a simple white blouse and black skirt with a gray belt.

When I came out, my breakfast was on the counter and so were my keys and whip also my bed was gone. I ate my breakfast quickly and attached my keys and whip to my belt. But before I left i remembered something and got a pen and a piece of paper that was on the counter. I wrote a note to the guild and left my apartment quickly. "Time to start my journey" I said and ran out of my house to the train station.

Once I got there I asked for a ticket to Paradise Village. The woman then asked me for 4000 jewel and I paid her with the money I got from my emergency bank account.

After about 10 minutes the train started to board I walked hesitantly towards the train. I stopped right before I boarded. I was about to stop and turn around when suddenly the voices of my friends rang throughout my head.

I looked up my eyes burning with determination 'That's right this is all for them, I will get stronger!' I thought and boarded the train ready to start my journey and my quest for power!


	3. Gaining New Friends

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

_**Gaining New Friends**_

After about 10 minutes of sitting in a seat doing nothing on the train I grew bored. To cure my boredom I decided to learn more on the Ethereal Library.

"Open gate of the southern cross" I said while holding out Crux's key. The spirit appeared opposite of me. "Hello Lucy-sama, what do you need to know."

"Hi Grandpa-Crux, Can you scan for any information on the Ethereal Library?" I asked politely.

"No problem." Crux said while winking. He then started his scan and started to snore very loudly. 'Good thing Crux got a power up now he can look up more information that doesn't have to be about celestial spirit magic.' I thought.

I looked out the window at the passing landscape. It was sunny outside and wide open fields went on in all directions. I smiled at the peacefulness at this moment. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Crux yelled shaking me out of my daze. Several passengers started at us strangely. I blushed and asked "Did you find something Gramps?"

"Yes I did, The Ethereal Library is a gigantic collection of books containing spells and techniques of many types of magic that are called Holy magic. Only people without hate and evil in their heart can enter but if you are evil all your magic power will be lost and you can never use magic again. There is also a legend that an angel lives there who created Holy magic and will teach anyone who can enter the library." Crux informed me.

I nodded "Is there anyone who has entered the library that is alive?" I asked

"No, not one person has been able to enter the library." Crux said after

I blinked in surprise "Interesting. Thanks Grandpa Crux, see ya later." I said.

"Anything to help Lucy-sama." Crux said while bowing and then disappeared.

I was happy to learn all this information except for one thing, how was I supposed to have no trace of hate in my heart. I knew right now if I took that test I would get all my magic taken away.

I pondered what I could have done for a while until the train came to a stop. On the intercom a person said "This is our first stop, Enchantment city. Please enjoy this city full of magic. We will be leaving in 3 and a half hours.

I got off the train and walked out the train station. As soon as I left the train station and entered the city I felt instantly rejuvenated. It was like the city was overflowing with magic. I stretched out my arms "Ahhhh this is so refreshing!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I got an idea

"Might as well start my training now!" I said

"Open gate of the lion, Loke!" I yelled while thrusting his key in the air. Loke appeared in a brilliant flash of light holding a sign that said "I love Lucy!"

I blushed and shouted quickly "Put that away"

"Anything for you princess" Loke said and made the sign disappear with a flash of light.

"So why have you called me out this fine afternoon, a date maybe?" Loke asked while holding out flowers.

"No, I wanted company to enjoy this afternoon, not a date! Also I thought that since you are one of my strongest spirits I can expand my magic container by having you out and pushing my limit." I explained

"Smarts and Beauty. You are the full package Lucy!" Loke said.

"Just shut up and change into something less formal." I said with a smile on my face. Loke nodded and enveloped himself in light and when the light dispersed he was wearing simple white board shorts, an orange shirt and orange tinted sunglasses.

"Good lets go explore!" I yelled and ran into the amazing city full of magic!

We went into multiple magic shops, saw magical street performers, ate delicious food and even got to a huge library.

"Ahhh that was so fun!" I yelled loudly and sat down on a bench at a park with Loke.

"Thanks for inviting me Lucy, this was really awesome!" Loke said while smiling at me.

I looked around at the multiple shops and found a certain one that caught my eye. "Loke we have to go there I think they have some keys!" I said happily and rushed at the store with Loke following me. I entered the shop and asked the owner if he had any keys.

"Why yes we do, there are three left." He went into the back of the shop that was hidden by a curtain. The owner came back about a minute later with three silver keys on a velvet cushion. One had a crow on it, the other had a man, and the last had a fox face.

"What keys are these?" I asked Loke.

Loke studied them for a secant and then answered my question "Well the one with the crow is Corvus, the man is Hercules, and the fox is Vulpecula."

"Cool" I said. I looked up at the shop owner "What are their price?"

"Well since you are such a charming young lady I'll give them to you for 70,000 jewels.

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened 'That's as much as my rent!' I thought in disbelief. I eventually regained my composure and put on my charm "Are you sure, I can't get a little discount." I asked innocently while leaning in close to the man.

The man's face erupted into a huge blush and a small amount of blood leaked out of his nose. "Gotcha' I thought and smiled triumphantly. "Ok I'll reduce the price to 65,000 jewels" The shop owner said. I frowned and slumped on the floor utterly defeated "Do I really have no charm at all!" I said aloud and sulked in the corner.

"I'll buy them for you Blondie." A deep voice said behind me

I turned around slowly "Loke is that you?" I asked.

Once I turned around all the way I was surprised to find the one and only Laxus! He was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, red jeans, and his signature fur coat.

Loke stepped in front of me and said "What do you want Laxus?"

"I don't want anything, I was just being nice!" Laxus said with a suspicious smile on his face. He pulled out a wad of cash and set it down on the counter "She'll take the keys." He said casually to the shop owner.

"Thank you very much!" The owner said and handed Laxus the three keys.

"Here Blondie" Laxus sneered and threw the keys at me. I caught them and got up from the ground.

Laxus turned around and started to leave the store but then turned around and smiled at me "See ya later Blondie!"

I was so confused and that confusion turned into anger "YOUR BLOND TOO YOU KNOW!" I yelled back at him. He suddenly appeared behind me and whispered in my ear "So you are a Feisty one huh? I like that." Laxus said and licked his lips. I shivered and jumped away from him. His eyes widened a little when he saw my left hand.

"Hey where is your Fairy Tail mark?" He asked

"None of your business all I did was leave but unlike you I left by choice!" I said harshly and instantly regretted my words.

I expected him to turn me into dust but instead he started to laugh "Hahaha Bye Blondie, I'll see you later." He was enveloped in a yellow light that sparked a lot. "Next time you say something like that though you won't get off so easily" He said coolly and winked before disappearing with a flash of light and a loud boom. "Don't call me Blondie!" I yelled at him but it was already too late.

I shivered and turned to Loke "What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"I don't that guy creeps me out!" Loke replied "But anyway on the bright side, you have three new keys!" Loke said positively.

"Yeah you're right let's summon them!" I shouted.

We went into the forest that bordered the city and found a moderate sized clearing.

"Okay then first is Vulpecula "I proclaimed and held out the Fox's keys. "I call upon the spirit Vulpecula; as I connect myself to the spirit world, open thee gate of the fox!" I chanted.

The key was enveloped in a bright light and a woman about my age appeared. She was beautiful with flowing red hair and cute freckles and a long sleek fox tail coming out near her butt. She was wearing a red blouse that showed off her curves and white skinny jeans that showed off her legs.

"Hello master I am Vulpecula I promise to serve you with all my might!"

"OK hello Vul-chan, first of all you don't have to call me master we are friends and therefore I would never treat you as a tool." I said wholeheartedly.

She blinked in surprise and then smiled "I see, you sound like a great person Lucy I can't wait to talk to you more."

"I'll call you later on so we can talk more and figure out when you can be summoned okay?" I asked

She nodded and dissolved in a bright light.

I loomed over at Loke who was sitting on a stump "She seems really nice!"

Loke smiled over at me "Yeah this is great, you have another friend!"

'OK now Corvus' I thought and pulled out his key. "I call upon the spirit Corvus, as I connect myself to the spirit world, open thee gate of the crow." I shouted.

This time a man came out who was cloaked in darkness. He was wearing a black cloak and his feet were bare. He had jet black wings that matched his hair. The only part of his face I could see was his Illuminating red eyes.

"Hello master, I am the crow, Corvus. I use darkness magic which can be used in a multiple ways." He said in a mysterious and quiet voice.

I grew very nervous "H-Hello Corvus you don't have to call me master my name is Lucy…unless of course you still want to call me master. But umm I treat my spirits as friends instead of tools so please accept me as your friend." I said while bowing.

He laughed darkly and said "Oh you'll do just fine as a master….Lucy" He then was enveloped in a dark light instead of the usual bright light and disappeared.

I realized I was sweating and about a minute later I regained the power to speak.

"You okay Lucy?" Loke asked me.

"Yeah, anyway now for the last spirit!" I said with determination.

"I call upon the spirit Hercules, as I connect myself to the spirit world, open thee gate of the hero!" I yelled.

This time a young man came out. As the light died down I looked to see what he would be wearing but I blushed when I found at he was barely wearing anything. All the handsome young man wore was sandals and a gladiator skirt with a sword attached to the hip. He had a chiseled face and beautiful brown hair and gold eyes. He also had a body that seemed to be chiseled out of granite.

"Hello young lady. You look very beautiful. I am so, so glad that you got my key" Hercules said while kneeling down and kissing my hand.

I heard Loke growl in the behind me and I decided to get to work before a fight broke out.

I explained to him how he was my friend and not my tool which he said he would love to be anyway and got really close to me. Loke started to walk towards me. Hercules said "I promise to serve you in all ways possible." He winked "Also I'm free always for such a beauty like you." Hercules said before I sent him away hoping to stop the spirit before he grew bolder.

"I definitely do not like him." Loke said with a scowl on his face. I laughed and teased Loke "Looks like someone's jealous." I said with an innocent tone

Loke blushed "I am not jealous!" He retorted back at me.

"Whatever you say" I said tauntingly and stuck out my tongue at him.

"You are so going to get it" Loke said and started to chase me around the clearing. This went on for about 10 minutes when I realized something "Oh crap I'm going to miss my train." My eyes widened a little.

We got there just in time and I quickly got on the train before it left. Once I sat down I realized how tired I was from summoning all those spirits. I suddenly remembered 'Oh my gosh! I summoned two spirits at a time that's near impossible for most people!' I thought happily 'Must be the overwhelming amount of magic on this city'

I turned to Loke who was sitting by me and said "Sorry Loke but you have to go I'm getting tired."

Loke looked sad for a second but then said "Ok princess thanks for the awesome afternoon, you did great today. Also never summon that spirit Hercules without me there." He warned me and disappeared.

I laughed at Loke's obvious jealously and fell asleep quickly.

'This journey won't be so bad after all' I thought happily right before I fell asleep.


	4. Paradise Village

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

_**Paradise Village**_

It had been about 4 days since I left enchantment village and was finally nearing Paradise village. I had gained one more key that was surprisingly cheap enough for me to buy, the Phoenix.

The phoenix spirit preferred to be called Alona. She was a woman about 25 years old who had orange hair that went down to her butt. She wore a red wrap around dress tightened with a yellow belt also she wore brown boots. She seemed really nice and her special power was healing which would be really useful since I don't have Wendy with me. But she could only be called on Wednesdays, Friday, and Saturdays.

My magical container had increased by taking out my spirits for long periods of time and Loke trained me in hand to hand combat when we would stop at a city.

Right now though I was resting since I would have to be walking the rest of the way to Ethereal Library. I still had the problem of having a little hate in my heart. I talked about it to many of my spirits but they all said "Lucy you defiantly will pass the test, your heart is pure as snow."

'I don't know though.' I thought doubtfully

I thought about my problem until we reached my destination.

The conductor announced "We have reached Paradise village we hope you enjoy your stay in this relaxing city. Be sure to follow he motto "Forgive and Forget!" Goodbye"

I got off the bus and left the train station. My eyes widened as I looked around, the city was beautiful! All the houses were made of brick and the streets of cobblestone. There were fountains at every plaza and a lot of shops that sealed everything you could think of. I walked over to a map that was outside the train station and studied it to find if there were any places to kill some time.

There was a certain building that caught my eye it was a semi large building at the edge of the town labeled 54. I looked at the legend and found that 54 was actually a top of the line spa.

"That's sounds fun; I haven't gone to a spa in forever!" I said while stretching. I started to make way to the spa. The city became less populated as I made my way to the spa. 'Maybe I'm going the wrong way I thought' I looked down and checked the map I got from the train station "No, I'm going the right way." I said while thinking aloud.

I finally got there; I was surprised to find no one was there though. The huge entrance was made of wood and the actual building stretched far. I would say it looked great fi it didn't look so run down. I walked up and knocked on the door…no one answered. I opened the door and let it swing open.

The lobby was very tasteful with an actual koi pond to the left of the room and bright gentle lanterns everywhere. There was a wood desk at the left side of the room opposite of the koi pond but no one was in it.

"Hello, anyone there?" I asked. After I got no answer I asked again with a louder voice but again no answer.

"Dang it, might as well leave I guess." I said heavily disappointed.

I was about to leave when suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me from the left hallway. I stopped moving and looked back waiting for the person to appear. The footsteps grew closer and I started to grow nervous as my imagination went wild.

'What if it's a monster?' I started to sweat.

'What is it's a leader of a dark guild here to kill me!' I thought about Aeron and shuddered.

'Whet is its LAXUS!' I almost fainted at the thought of the scary man.

By the time the footsteps were dangerously close I grew too frightened and took out my whip. A shadow appeared around the corner and I yelled "STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!" and wrapped my whip around the person or monster and pulled as hard as I can.

The person shrieked and fell. 'Sounds like a girl.' I thought and looked at what I had captured.

Turns out it wasn't a monster it was an ordinary woman who looked about 30. She had pure white hair that was up in a bun and held up by chopsticks. She was wearing a white kimono with black trim and pink, red and purple flowers.

"Ow, ow, ow." She said and got even more tangled in my whip. "What is this? I can't even get a grip!" She complained

"I am so sorry" I said and rushed towards her. I quickly untangled her and helped her up.

"Thank you!" She said while bowing but then she quickly got back up and yelled "NEVER MIND YOU ARE THE BAKA WHO TRAPPED ME!" She then chopped me on the head which surprisingly hurt a lot.

"Sorry, sorry,sorry!" I said and bowed multiple times.

"Okay you are forgiven. Now are you here for the star." She said happily and walked over to the desk and sat on a chair behind it.

I sweat dropped 'This lady seems a little bipolar.'

I then answered her question "Ummm yeah I saw that it got 5 stars but no one seems to be here."

"Oh yeah a lot of people usually lose their way here" She said cheerily.

"How do they get lost?" I asked worried for my safety.

"Oh don't worry." She said suspiciously. I was about to ask her again but the lady got up from her desk and rushed me off into the left hallway. "If you follow the hallway you will reach a locker room where you can store your stuff and change. Then you go out the glass door and you will enter our beautiful natural hot springs.

"Thank you!" I said and walked down the hall forgetting my question. Before I entered the bathroom though the mysterious women said. "May the water wash away all your resentments and hate." Then she turned around and went back to the lobby.

I entered the bathroom which was nice and had multiple bathrooms and lockers for guests. I got out my keys. "Open gate of the maiden and the ram, Virgo and Aries!" I yelled both of their keys glowing brightly. Virgo and Aries appeared in front of me.

"Hello hime-sama what do you need?" Virgo asked politely while bowing.

"H-Hello Lucy-sama!" Aries said with her usual shy manner.

"Hey girls, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hot springs with me!" I asked them excitedly.

"O-of course Lucy" Aries said.

"Yes Hime-sama, will we have punishment time after?" Virgo asked.

"NO!" I yelled and sweat dropped 'She never changes'

All three of us undressed and wrapped towels around ourselves and stepped into the hot springs. My eyes widened in wondered when I saw the wonderful hot springs. Steam spread throughout the room but I could see clearly that the water had a light green tint and smelled wonderful. The entire rom looked natural with nature growing everywhere especially flowers.

I yelled "Cool" and rushed into the water while discarding my towel, Virgo following close behind me. I instantly felt relaxed and rejuvenated. "Ahh that feels so good!" I moaned and sank deeper in the water. "I agree!' Virgo said while digging a hole and creating a private pool for herself. My eyes widened and I yelled "Don't do that!"

'How will I be able to pay for those fees!' I thought sadly and finally understood how Makarov felt all the time.

I looked over to find that Aries hadn't entered the water yet she was just standing in the corner with her towel on. "Come on in Aries don't be a loner." I said and tried to get Aries to share the pleasant bath.

"Sorry" She apologized.

"Don't be sorry I said and I got out of the water and walked towards her without my towel.

"The waters perfect" I said and guided Aries to the edge of the pool. "I don't know." Aries said but before she could doubt herself anymore, I pulled her towel off her and led her into the water.

"There we go" I said and slipped back in the pool "Isn't it nice?" I asked Aries.

"Yes" She said with a light blush on her face and eyes closed.

Suddenly a gigantic wave hit Aries and me. I looked over to find that a very angry Aquarius was the one who splashed us. "Why didn't you invite me Lucy!" She asked loudly and slowly made her way towards me.

"Sorry I g-guess I just f-forgot" I said, stuttering worse than Aries.

"Oh you forgot I see! Was it because I'm not FUN!" Aquarius yelled even louder the water swirling around her. I shook my head hoping to survive.

"Was it because you were jealous that I had a boyfriend." She asked, the water around her stopped swirling. I shook my head again.

"SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT MY RELATIONSHIP ISN'T SPECIAL!" She shouted again and then the water became a cyclone and made its way towards me. I screamed and held my arms up in defense.

"Super absorbent wool bomb." Aries yelled which was surprising and shot out copious amounts of pink wool that absorbed the water easily.

I started in awe at Aries. I yelled "Aries that was so awesome!" and then I hugged her. Aquarius started in shock at Aries and said "Did you really do that!" Aquarius asked in a shocked voice.

Aries looked over and instead of answering the question said "Sorry." and bowed.

Aquarius smirked and said "I like your style we should hang out more, Aries!" She then relaxed in the pool and said "We can start now this water feels amazing!"

The four of us talked, played, and laughed with each other the rest of the time. We even fought only because two certain spirits names Loke and Hercules appeared before us in the hot springs.

After about 2 hours I decided I had to get going and sent all my spirits. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the locker-room and entered the hallway.

Once I got to the lobby the woman was still there but instead of being behind her desk she was feeding the fish. "Hello again, I'm going to go now but thank you for this great opportunity. Your hot spring is amazing!" I said to her.

She slowly turned around and said "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed your stay."

I walked over to the door "See ya later …. What's your name?" I asked

"It's Layla." She answered me

I blinked in surprise from her name and it took me a while to respond "Is something wrong Lucy?" She said in a caring voice.

"No, I'm fine your name is just really beautiful, goodbye…Layla." I said and walked away in a daze.

It took me a while before I realized something "HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?!" I yelled as I walked to a hotel that had a cheap night rate. As I sat on my bed in the hotel I decided to finally finish my contract with the spirit that I feared the most, Corvus.

"Open gate of the Crow, Corvus!" I said with a slight nervous tone in my voice

A black light appeared and when it dissolved the cloaked man with black wings appeared but this time I could see his while face. He bowed "Hello Lucy, how are you?"

"Ummm I'm doing great how about you." I asked back

He smiled and said "I'm doing wonderful, thanks for asking." I shivered and said "Do you have the time to discuss your contract?" I asked.

"Yes I do, the only days I can't be summoned is on Mondays, Sundays, and Wednesdays." I had already gotten out my notebook and wrote down what the dates Corvus could be summoned. "Thanks I can't wait to fight, talk, and laugh with you" I said happily and closed my notebook.

Corvus stared at me for a moment then said "I would love that" and disappeared in a flash of black light.

I fell asleep while reading my book about 30 minutes after.

_**Time-skip Morning**_

I woke up about 6:30 I yawned and walked over to the bathroom. I undressed and turned on the shower but before I stepped in I got Virgo's key and asked her to get an outfit. I heard her say "Yes hime-sama" in my head and then I went into the bathroom.

After my shower and dressed in what Virgo left me, a tan skirt that stopped at above my knee, a green tank top, and dark brown boots. She had also left the map to the Ethereal Library. I left to the hotel lobby and got a continental breakfast. I left the hotel around 10:45 and decided to finally start my journey. 'This is the first step of many to getting stronger' I thought and I ran out of Paradise village towards the forest.

I looked at the map once again and I was surprised to find that instead of the map a spell was written on the paper with a note from the Makarov

Hello Lucy, if you are reading this that means you got to Paradise village. Congratulation on making it so far but your journey is far from over! This spell will show you the true way to the Library just speak the spell and I path that shines will appear in front of you and lead you there. Bye my child I can't wait to see you again.

I looked at the spell and spoke it clearly

I call upon the holy road

To light my way to the place I seek

My promise is to _

I paused at this part puzzled then it hit me 'Oh this is why master said I needed to make a promise.' After my revelation I continued the spell.

My promise is to get strong and protect my friends

Please hear my call! Oh Heavens above

Light my path

Blessed Road!

I finished the spell and looked around not knowing what to expect. I grew disappointed when I didn't see anything in the landscape change but after a minute the ground under me started to glow! The light extended and continued north through the forest I followed, running to keep up with the swift light.

I followed the path through the forest for a long time, I was covered in scrapes and cuts but I went on following the bright light. The forest was truly beautiful with all kinds of animals and plants I had never seen.

Eventually it grew dark and the light led me to a clearing with a cave by it and then it died out. I panicked "Oh no did I lose my guide." I complained like that for a minute until realizing how tired and injured I was.

I got out my keys and said "Open gate of the Phoenix, Alona!" The young woman appeared in her usual clothes. She smiled when she saw me "Hello Lucy-san, do you need me to heal you?" She asked nicely.

I winced as I sat down and said "Yes please."

Alona looked me over and said with confidence "Okay this will be easy just some minor cuts and bruises."

She held out her hand but before she healed me she informed me not to panic

"Why would I panic?" I asked but didn't get an answer before Alona said "Healing flames!" and flames enveloped me. I was about to scream but decided not to, I had to trust my spirits. I closed my eyes and let Alona do her thing.

The fire burned but not in the bad way it was more soothing and gentle. I felt all my cuts disappearing at once and when there was nothing left to heal the flames dispersed.

I opened my eyes and smiled at as I looked at my body and found that there were no scratches. "Thanks Alona that was so cool!" I exclaimed and hugged her. She hugged back and said "Anything for you Lucy, do you need any more help?"

I looked over at the cave and said "Well I could use help scouting out that cave and lighting it up."

"No problem." Alona said and ran into the cave. Suddenly I heard a loud roar and then another loud noise, flames streamed out of the cave. Alona came out a few minute later gesturing me to come into the cave that was well lit now. As I entered a delicious smell hit my nose and I asked "What is that?" to Alona.

"Your dinner, Bear stew" Alona said with a smile and led me to the back of the cave where a big clearing was. A pot under a camp fire was in the corner, a rug and table in the middle of the cave and my bed was on the other side of the cave. Fire balls floating on the wall lighting up the room. "Wow how did you do all this?" I asked in amazement.

"Well there was a bear here it tried to attack me but I quickly killed and cooked it perfectly. I could sense you were hungry so I went back to the spirit world got my cooking supplies and asked Virgo to get your bed, table, and rug." Alona explained.

"Thank you so much Alona you are great!" I shouted and hugged her again but even harder.

She hugged me back and said "Like I said no big problem. Anything else?"

"No, I'm totally set!" I said happily.

"Bye then Lucy, I will see you later Oh and the stew will be ready in 5 minutes, the bowls are right by the pot!" Alone said goodbye and disappeared in a bright flash of yellow with a red tint.

"What a great spirit!" I said aloud and waited 5 minutes before sitting at the table and eating all of the delicious stew.

I went to sleep then with a full stomach and a smile on my face.

_**Time skip Morning**_

I woke up and looked around the clearing. All the flames had disappeared but the cave was still light from the morning light. The table, rug, pot, and bowl were gone from the room.

I smiled and walked out of the clearing I yawned and stretched. Suddenly a bright light shined under me and started to go east. "Yay its back!" I exclaimed. "But what about my bed?" I thought aloud.

Another bright light shined near me and Loke appeared next to me and said "Don't worry princess I got it, continue your journey!"

"Thanks Loke, You are the best!" I said and ran after the light.

As I ran, I said confidently "I know I'm near to the Ethereal Library, I can feel it calling me to its doors!"


	5. Waterfall Of Dreams NOT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy or any of the characters

_**Waterfall Of Dreams…NOT!**_

I kept following the light through the forest for two more days. I was starting to get bored as I followed it through the vibrant green forest.

After about 2 hours of running I started to hear the roar of water falling. It got louder and louder until I saw the forest ending.

I ran with the light to the end of the forest and we emerged in a huge clearing. I looked in awe; right across from me on the other side of the clearing was a waterfall that emptied into a huge pool. The best thing though was that the water was illuminated orange from the setting sun!

The clearing was surrounded by huge stone walls; on the top were more trees and bushes. "Cool!" I said aloud while staring at the beautiful scenery.

The light kept speeding forward though instead of going up the hill. The light eventually disappeared into the water and stopped at the water fall. A sudden very bright light flashed and my guiding light disappeared. I looked puzzlingly at where the light disappeared 'Should I just continue up the hill.'

I was about to go up the hill when I remembered that I must follow the light... no matter what. I turned around towards the waterfall and moved towards it slowly. As I got to the edge and I gingerly stepped into the surprisingly warm water. I pushed on towards the waterfall, the water almost deafening me.

As I got close to where the light disappeared I slipped on the rock under my feet and braced myself for a hard fall. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around me and stooped me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the smiling faces of Loke and Hercules.

My face flushed and I said "T-thank you."

"No problem, Princess." They both said coolly at the same time. That's when they noticed one another and started to sight

"Get away from Lucy!" Loke growled while charging up his ring.

"Never!" Hercules retorted

"That's it!" Loke said and held out his hand. "Regulus discharge!" Loke pounded his hand on the ground and a wall of light made its way to Hercules.

A delicate shink sound came from Hercules as he unsheathed his sword. His sword was beautiful with a gold hilt with red lining and the blade was made of iron and shined bright. Engraved on the blade was the name Anaklusmos.

Hercules laughed heartily "Shred it to pieces, Riptide!" He slashed multiple times and the wall of light burst into millions of harmless pieces. "My turn to attack." He said and put his blade into the water. "Mizu DEATH SLICE." He yelled and slashed at Loke letting the tip of His blade hit the water making a sharp blade approach Loke.

Loke quickly dodged and made his way to Hercules. "Regulus holy sword!" Loke said and light particles assembled into his hand until they formed a sword. He stabbed at Hercules but Hercules immediately parried the sword and slashed at Loke who blocked it.

It continued like this for a while with them trading blows with increasing fierceness.

I sighed and turned away from the spectacular fight of water and. light. I continued towards the waterfall walking carefully on the slippery rocks I was standing on.

Once I got to the waterfall I was amazed out how strong the force of the water pounding down was. I bent down and touched were the light disappeared. At first nothing happened and then a burning sensation racked my body with pain.

I screamed loudly and looked down at my hand which I had quickly pulled out of the water. It was quickly turning purple and it kept spreading to my arm. I collapsed to my knees in the thigh high water.

The two battling boys stopped there fighting and looked over at me with a worried expression on their face.

The pain increased as the purple quickly grew to my shoulder and spread to my other arm and my legs. I looked at the hand that touched the water first and was surprised to see curse written on it.

I felt myself almost slip into unconsciousness but before I did I held out my hand and pleaded to Loke and Hercules "Help me."

I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was "LUCY!" yelled by the two spirits rushing towards my body that fell into the body of water.

* * *

_**Curse World**_

I awoke at the Fairy Tail guild in the middle of the guild with my usual clothes on. There was the usual warm atmosphere present and I smiled as I got to my feet 'I'm home again, maybe that was all a dream' I thought with a touch of sadness and happiness.

Once I stood up everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me with hate in their eyes. "What are wrong guys?" I asked nervously.

"Looks like the trash is back!" A certain pinked haired dragon slayer stepped forward from the crowd and lit his hand on fire.

"What are you talking about Nat…" I never got to finish before a sword came towards me at extreme speeds.

The sword narrowly missed my head but it still left a cut on my cheek that started to bleed. "Time to disappear forever, LUCY!" An angry Erza said and also stepped forward in her heavens wheel armor.

I was to smoked to react at my friends attacking me. I started to shake "Why?" I asked. I didn't get an answer; all I got was several ice spears rushing towards me that I dodged barely.

I looked at the half naked man responsible for the attack. I started to cry "Not you too Gray!" I exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I, you are just a powerless and worthless mage Fairy Tail has ever accepted." Gray responded.

"I shouldn't have ever taken you too this guild, biggest mistake of my life." Natsu chucked as he sent fire blast at my feet making me jump around scared for my life.

What Natsu had said hit me right to the core. "Biggest mistake of my life." His words echoed through my head. I eventually collapsed when one of Natsu's fireballs hit my feet. Natsu sneered "Look at that, Fairy Tail's weakest member taken down by my weakest attack!"

All the guild members laughed as they looked down on me.

"Now die with the small amount of dignity you still have!" Lisanna joked and went into her tigress take-over form. She lunged and tried to plunge her claws into me. I tried to move out of the way but I was still deeply scratched at my side.

I got to my feet and screamed loudly from the pain, but I still was able to run out of the guild. As I left the guild I heard someone yell "CAPTURE HER AND BRING HER BACK!"

I started to run faster out of fear and eventually got to a vacant alley way and hid there as the numerous Fairy Tail members spilled out of the guild.

"Go forth my swords and find that traitor!" Erza yelled and millions of swords rushed around the city destroying everything in its path.

"Hell blast!" Mira hollered and a huge energy beam of dark magic appeared and destroyed a whole block of buildings.

"Solid Script: Tremor!" A heavy tremor shook the earth and the pavement opened up leaving huge holes littering the city. I would know that magic and voice anywhere, it was Levy was heavily surprised and hurt 'Even Levy, my best friend. They're going to find me in no time.' I pondered sadly as I looked at all the Fairy Tail member's destroying Magnolia.

I suddenly had an idea 'Virgo will be able to help me! She can dig a hole out of the city!' I looked through my keys and found Virgo's. I called her only for her to not come out. I tried to summon her many more times using all my magic but to no avail

I tried to summon any of my spirits but all of my attempts failed. I collapsed while sobbing 'Have all my friends abandoned me?' I asked myself.

I heard footsteps and looked up terrified. I came to the resolution that at I would die fighting even though it was against my friend… or so I thought. I grabbed my whip and unfurled it ready to attack the person who was just rounding the bend.

I cracked my whip at them with all my strength only to have it caught.

"Don't be so hostile, Lucy-sama." The mysterious figure said. I quickly remembered that voice and looked up hopefully. My prediction was right "Corvus!" I exclaimed and dropped my whip while going to hug my spirit.

"Wait a second; I thought that was all a dream." I pondered as I hugged Corvus.

"No, if anything this is a dream. You have been put under a very antsy curse that makes you face your greatest nightmare." Corvus explained.

I laughed "So this isn't real, that's a relief."

Corvus looked at me seriously "Don't brush it off so easily Lucy, if you can't overcome this curse all your magic will be taken away."

I looked up surprised and was about to say something but Corvus but his finger to my lip "I can't stay here any longer; the only way I was able to get here is because of my ability to travel into dreams." He explained and continued." I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more. Please conquer this curse though, you are a really excellent master and I'm not done with you yet." He said sincerely.

He started to disappear but before he could I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek "Thank you Corvus. I promise to return!" I said cheerfully and waved at the blushing spirit.

As the spirit disappeared I felt a presence behind me and swiftly looked at the other entrance of the alleyway. Standing there was the blue exceed, Happy.

I smiled and ran over to Happy and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here, I felt so alone!" I exclaimed and looked down at the cat who was currently wearing an evil smile.

I let go of him and backed away. "H-Happy what are you doing?" I stuttered.

He smirked and yelled loudly "I FOUND HER, EVERYONE COME QUICK!"

I realized how stupid I was to trust anyone from this twisted world and I ran away from Happy. As I ran down the street several Fairy Tail came out and blocked my escape. I turned and tried to run the other way but many the rest of the guild stopped me.

Team Natsu stepped forward "This is the end of the road, Lucy!" Natsu roared and stepped forwards.

Before they could attack me though I ran the opposite way towards the other wall of Fairy Tail members and brushed past them while they were still surprised. "You're not getting away this time!" Gray boomed and summoned an Ice lance that cut my Achilles tendon.

I screamed shrilly as the intense pain shot up my leg and I fell on the ground, smashing my knee against the hard pavement.

I started to crawl desperately but was stopped when a huge pit from the rampaging fairies stopped my path. The master was stepped in front of my with an evil sneer on his face.

"Let's kill her already!" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, the faster my love rival is gone the quicker I have Gray-sama all to myself." Juvia agreed.

"Kill, Kill, Kill!" The Fairy Tail members chanted.

"Wait, before you continue does the scum have any last words?" Master asked.

Everyone stared at me probably expecting me to beg for my life. I pondered on what to say. "You have one more minute until you are executed." Erza warned.

After about a minute later I had still come up with nothing.

"5"Erza started the countdown to my death.

"4"All of team Natsu joined in.

"3"More members echoed the countdown.

"2" By now everyone was chanting it.

"1" The Fairy Tail members grew more excited

"0!"They yelled and before I as killed I yelled "Wait I know that to say!"

They all looked at me expectantly and were surprised to see me to get up with the help of my arms and balance on one foot. I cringed at the pain but stood up straight.

"I just wanted to say…" I bowed my head so my face was covered by my bangs. I finally looked up with a huge smile on my face. "I forgive you guys!" I exclaimed

"WHAT!" They all roared in anger and before they could attack me, I hopped into the pit past master and then turned back to the astonished Fairy Tail members and waved "Bye bye!"

I then fell backwards into the endless black pit.

As I fell I thought about my past and how lonely and weak I was. Flashes of my mothers funeral, my father forgetting my birthday, neglecting me and many other things rushed through my head.

But then I thought of that day when I met Natsu and he extended his hand to me and took me to the wonderful guild, Fairy Tail.

'Natsu and the guild saved' I thought while smiling sadly and tears came to my eyes.

I thought about my words and realized they were true I did forgive my friends, finally. This curse helped me realize that I was still bitter even though I didn't know it myself.

I felt an unfamiliar but comforting power fill me and I realized that a beautiful shining light was enveloping. I grinned as I felt my wounds disappear and the black pit was filled with the light coming from me.

I focused the light into my back and yelled "Heavenly wings!"

Exactly what I wanted happened and I stunning and brilliantly bright white wings grew from my back. My descent stopped as I flapped my wings. "Time to continue my journey!" I cheered and bulleted out of the pit.

The Fairy Tail members were still there before I emerged from the cave someone said "Guess, she is dead. Oh well!"

I was amused at the words that would have crushed me if it were a moment ago. "Not yet!" I announced as I escaped the cave and the Fairy Tail members looked in surprise at me as I flew above them.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Natsu roared.

I looked down on at the guild members "Because, you guys taught me never to give up hope" I looked at Natsu who was frozen. "Especially you!" I answered.

Natsu shook and looked up and yelled with fury "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Him and the rest of the guild members threw all there magic at me. I just looked and sighed as the magic neared me. It finally reached me and there was a huge explosion.

"Did she really think she could take us on just because she could fly?" Lisanna sneered and the rest of the guild laughed.

"That's not all I can do." I stated calmly and the airy Tail members looked in surprise as the smoke disappeared and I was found unharmed.

"My turn." I said simply and gathered power throughout my body.

"ANGEL LAW!" I yelled and slammed my hands together creating a huge blast of magic that enveloped the entire city.

I saw the fake Fairy Tail disintegrate into purple substances and disappear. After the magic was gone I landed on the ground and cheered "I DIT IT!"

But then suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and I fell unconscious on the pavement.

* * *

_**Real World**_

I gasped and opened my eyes as I woke myself up from that nightmare. I looked around and saw that all my spirits were sitting by me with worried expressions on his face. I had been placed in the clearing and I assumed that Loke and Hercules carried me here. I felt really warm and comfortable and found myself covered in a pink wool blanket that Aries had to have made.

As I groaned and sat up all my spirits rushed to my side. Loke pushed them aside "Give her some room!" he ordered. Loke came to my side and asked "Are you ok Lucy?"

To be truthful I didn't know how I felt but to comfort my frantic spirits so I answered "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Everyone sighed in relief and I laughed "Hey cheer up, we can have a party soon and I promise to bring the booze."

They all laughed and shook their heads at my silliness. I stood up and looked at my arm, the strange purple mark had disappeared and the word curse was gone too. Instead I had a different mark on my shoulder, of golden wings. I was puzzled at this but dismissed it and was about to tell everyone about my experience in the curse world but they all suddenly disappeared.

I looked in surprise as the light dust dispersed and behind it stood a woman….'THE BI POLAR WOMAN WHO WORKED AT THE HOT SPRINGS' I realized and took a step back as she approached me. "L-Layla what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"My names not Layla, its Celestia and good news… YOU PASSED the first person in at least 1000 years!" She congratulated me while grinning from ear to ear.

"W-what is happening?" I asked super confused of what just happened.

She just sighed and answered "All you need to know is that I am the angel that protects the Ethereal Library and test anyone who seeks to enter the Library… oh and your teacher for the next 6 months."

Before I could say anything else she started to chant a long spell. As she uttered more words she started to glow and when she finished all a gigantic magic black went into the sky. "What was the point…." I couldn't finish my question because she shushed me and told me to just watch.

After about a minute a moderately sized magic seal appeared on the ground with a lot of magic pouring out of it.

She turned to me "Now if you will just step into the magic circle we can begin your new life as my student!" She stated cheerfully and walked into the circle.

"I don't know." I said doubtfully

"Please trust me and get in!" Celestia said with a slight edge in her tone.

"Can you at least explain a little like how you made all my spirits disappear?" I asked.

"GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS CIRCLE NOW" She roared with a demonic aura appearing around her.

"OKAY!" I yelled back scared for my life and ran into the circle. As soon as I stepped into the circle a bright light shot into the sky and we were transported along it going at blinding speeds.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"I shouted to her over the noise.

She turned towards me with a mad look on her face "You really don't listen do you, we are going to the place that you have been searching for, The Ethereal Library." She answered and we shot off faster into the sky.


	6. The Ethereal Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_**The Ethereal Library**_

Lucy and Celestia kept rocketing into the sky for 5 minutes. They eventually reached a huge cloud and Celestia spoke in a cheerful tone "Here we are!"

Lucy looked ahead at the cloud in both excitement and doubt 'Will I really be able to get stronger.'

Celestia looked over at me with a motherly expression on her face "Don't worry, Lucy I promise to help you achieve your goals. You are the first person to pass in a while; I was going to go crazy with no company other than Hermes and Kenji!" She mused.

They were about to reach the cloud "Who are Hermes and Kenji?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see once we get there. Get ready!" Celestia shouted.

Lucy and Celestia rocketed through the cloud in mere seconds 'These clouds feel so comfortable!' Lucy observed and closed her eyes.

Once they got through the cloud they kept flying for about 30 meters before they started to fall.

Lucy snapped open her eyes when she felt herself falling. "WHATS HAPPENING WERE GOING TO DIE!" Lucy panicked as they hurtled towards the cloud.

Celestia just looked over and smiled "Don't worry Lucy, I'll be ok!" A pair of golden wings sprouted out of her back and with a few flaps of them Celestia stabilized in the air and floated in the midair.

Unfortunately for Lucy though she could not spurt wings and kept falling. She screamed at the floating angel "I DON"T CARE IF YOU"RE SAFE! SAVE ME!"

Celestia flew down to Lucy and pouted "That's not nice Lucy. I was going to save you but I guess not."

Lucy eyes widened and she looked down, she was nearing the cloud. "I'M SORRY, PLEASE SAVE ME! YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON THAT WILL EVER EXIST!" Lucy pleaded as she neared the cloud.

"That's what I was looking for…!" Celestia exclaimed

"…But I'm still not going to save you." She continued

"WHAT WHY!" Lucy questioned frantically as she fell on top the cloud. She screamed right before she hit it. But instead of plummeting to her death she landed on the cloud like it was Aries wool.

Lucy opened her eyes in surprise while breathing heavily. She looked up at Celestia and her mind filled with anger

"Y-you crazy HAG!" Lucy roared at the floating woman.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT I'M ONLY 459 YEARS OLD!" Clestia retorted back.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise "YOU'RE ANCIENT!" She yelled.

"WHY DID A BRAT LIKE YOU HAVE TO COME HERE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ME HERE!"

"I GUESS I MADE A MISTAKE!"

"YOU DIRTY OLD WITCH!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU BRAT!" Celestia shrieked and held out her hands

"Heavenly arrows seek out my enemy!" She chanted and about 10 arrows made of magic that shined brightly flew towards Lucy.

Lucy quickly got up and pulled out her keys. "Open gates of the Archer and the Fox, Sagittarius and Vulpecula."

The man-horse and the red haired vixen appeared. "Moshi-Moshi, what do you need Lucy-sama?" Sagittarius asked while saluting. Vulpecula giggled "Hey Lu-sama, how may I help you"

"Hey guys All I need from you now is to counter attack those arrows coming towards me!" Lucy ordered fanatically as the arrows rushed towards her.

"Ok!" The two spirits echoed at the same time.

"Rapid Fire!" Sagittarius yelled and loaded an arrow into his bow and shot it towards one of Celestia's arrows in a fraction of a second he then continued with nine other arrows.

"My turn! Lovely blast!" Vulpecula shouted and shot 10 different beams of energy at Sagittarius's arrows. As soon as the beams touched the arrows they enveloped them, creating an arrow with a pink tint and a heart instead of an arrow head.

Celestia raised an eyebrow 'Wow! Summoning two spirits and having them pull off a unison raid. That's pretty impressive!'

When the two projectiles collided against each other huge explosions were made throughout the space between Celestia and Lucy.

As soon as the explosions dissipated Lucy looked up to find that Celestia was right above her. Celestia's wings disappeared and she fell to the cloud. Lucy dodged out of the way before Celestia could land on her and sent away her spirits with a quick goodbye.

Celestia landed gracefully and said "Come on Lucy. Enough dawdling we need to get to the library!"

"You're the one who started it…" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Celestia asked cheerfully with a twinkle in her eyes.

"N-nothing!" Lucy answered holding up her hands in surrender.

Celestia chanted something and then the cloud grew into a huge plain and all of a sudden a gigantic castle that seemed to be made of gold appeared. Lucy's mouth opened in shock as the beautiful building shined before her.

"Here we are the Ethereal Library!" Celestia announced cheerfully. "Let's get going." She started to walk towards the castle

"AWESOME!" Lucy exclaimed and ran to catch up with her.

Once they got to the castle a huge set of blindingly white doors stopped them. on the doors was a picture of a star and an engraving that read: May the stars guide your path.

Celestia walked to the doors and looked at Lucy and gestured to the doors "The honor is yours, Lucy."

"O-ok." Lucy stammered and walked up to the doors. As she put her hands on the doors she had the same feeling as when she would open the guild doors. She pushed on the doors expecting them to open but was surprised when they didn't even budge.

She pushed again this time with all other strength, but to no avail. "What is this made of? They must weigh at least 300pounds!" Lucy ranted while trying to push them open again but this time using magic.

'She's really weak! Looks le wen need to work a lot on her strength too.' Celestia mused.

"Haha normal metal there's no need to struggle so much!" Celestia exclaimed and walked up to the door.

Lucy moved out of the way as Celestia went up to the doors and pushed but unlike Lucy they opened easily and without any struggle.

Lucy's eyes widened "How did you do that?" She asked. 'I didn't even see any magic coming off of her'

Celestia held up a victory sign and declared "All you need is strength! Those doors weighs at least 5 tons!"

"YOU'RE THAT STRONG?" Lucy cried.

"Yep and hopefully when you're done training you will be too." Celestia claimed while walking through the doorway.

Lucy shook her head incredulously and jogged to into the building before the doors closed.

Once she got into the building she was utterly shocked, the building was so gorgeous and filled with thousands of books!

Celestia looked at Lucy's shocked face and laughed "Haha pretty impressive right? All these books are filled with spells, enchantments, incantations, and information of about any holy magic."

"I'll introduce you to Harems and Kenji now!" Celestia declared and started to walk up a stairway on the other side of the room. "I believe they will be in the kitchen." Celestia hypothesized as we walked down a well-lit hallway to a door.

Celestia slammed the door open with a swift kick and shouted loudly "I'M HOME!"

'She reminds me of Natsu.' Lucy thought and walked into the kitchen behind Celestia. The kitchen was pretty big.

There were 2 ovens, 4 stoves, a big freezer and refrigerator, 2 microwaves. A bunch of cupboards lined the walls, a pantry, a granite table, and simple wood table with 3 chairs pushed in.

"Hello Celestia, loud as ever I see." A male voice greeted Celestia

"Welcome back, did that girl pass the test!" Another male voice said with enthusiasm.

Two guys stepped out of the pantry with arms full of food. Once they set the items on the granite table I could see them clearly.

One of them looked around 24 and had curly blonde hair, a handsome and a chiseled face with turquoise eyes. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with "Run" written in black on it, khaki pants, and tan sandals with wings coming out of them on each side.

The other seemed to be 19; he seemed had tan skin and had jet black hair. He also had gentle golden eyes, he was wearing a simple white muscle shirt and black shorts, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hey boys! Great news someone finally passed the test! She is right there her name is Lucy." Celestia introduced me.

"Hey Lucy, Congrats on passing. I'm glad I could finally guide someone who would pass!" The man with curly hair called and came up to shake my hand.

Lucy looked at him puzzlingly and asked "When did you guide me?"

"Oh sorry for not telling you but I was that light that led you to the waterfall." The man revealed.

"Thank you for that!" Lucy exclaimed and shook the man's hand.

"No problem, call me Hermes."

Before Luc y could introduce herself the other boy pushed Hermes out of the way and greeted Lucy "Hi! I can't wait to know you better, my name is Kenji."

"H-hi Kenji." Lucy replied while walking away from the energetic man.

"Anyway Lucy, why don't you go to your room and unpack your stuff. Celestia guided me too the door. "O-ok" Lucy agreed and walked out of the kitchen but then continued "But there's one little problem."

"What is that?" Celestia asked.

"Where exactly is my room?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm so dumb haha. Hermes can you upload a map of the library too Lucy."

"No problem Celes." Hermes replied and created a holographic computer and started to type words into it.

'He knows Archive just like Hibiki!' Lucy noted and waited for the information to come to her brain.

"There we go, the map has been uploaded." Hermes called and Lucy felt the information appear into her brain. 'I will never get used to that' Lucy commented in her mind and walked away.

"Well bye than you guys I'm going now." Lucy said and left the room.

"Dinner is at 6:30!" Kenji yelled to Lucy. 'I can't wait to see the results of her training… if she can survive it' Kenji thought and stated making dinner.

* * *

_**In Lucy's room**_

"Wow this library is so huge I can't wait to explore it more." Lucy exclaimed and looked at her room which only had an oak wood desk, and a large bed that had fluffy white and gold pillows with soft gold blankets.

Lucy summoned Vulpecula and Virgo to help her with all her stuff and by the time they were done the room was full of Lucy's stuff. The desk had a lamp, notebooks, a large stack of paper, and pens and pencils. The bed had pink blankets instead of the gold and white ones and many other amenities had been added.

Also Lucy found out that she had her private bathroom which had a bath, shower, sink, cabinets, and a toilet.

'This is all so great. Way better than I expected.' Lucy thought and looked at the clock, it was 6:20. 'I guess it's almost time for dinner' Lucy ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

When Lucy arrived, Celestia, Hermes, and Kenji were setting the table.

"Wonderful timing, Lucy! Sit down over here, tonight our main dish is takayoshi!" Kenji yelled and gestured to a seat by the table.

After a very tasty dinner, Lucy decided that she should go shower and go to sleep.

"I think I should be going now, thank you for the excellent food."

"Ok but be ready tomorrow, you're training begins tomorrow." Celestia declared with her eyes shining and an evil smile on her face.

A shiver ran up Lucy's spine "T-thank you, g-goodnight."

"Bye Lucy!" The two men chorused and Lucy made her way to her room.

"Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought it would be!" Lucy murmured

"Nah I'm sure it won't be too hard. I've been through too much for a little training to stop me." Lucy concluded confidently and entered her room.

"Haha she sounds pretty confident, do you think she'll be able to make it?" A voice asked another in the dark.

"Maybe, it all depends in her willpower in the end… and Celestial's mood." The other voice answered and the two walked off while chuckling into the labyrinth like library.


	7. Training Time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

_**Training Time!**_

Lucy slept peacefully on her super soft bed dreaming of happy things and wonderful places. She wished she could drift in her dreams forever, but unfortunately she could not.

"GET UP!" A shrill voice howled at Lucy.

"Just one more minute!" Lucy groaned in annoyance and rolled over away from the voice.

"GET UP BRAT!" The voice roared again but this time it threw a bucket of water all over sleeping Lucy.

Lucy screamed and got up out of bed "AHHHHHHHH THIS IS FREAKING HOT!" She looked over at the attacker and found that it was Celestia.

"YOU WITCH WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

"Well I was watching this movie once and they couldn't wake up this one girl so they threw water on her and she woke up, just like you!" Celestia explained innocently while smiling.

Lucy jumped out of her bed and yelled in outrage "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE COLD WATER NOT HOT WATER, IDIOT!"

"B-but I was just trying my best." Celestia said while looking down in despair. She continued while sobbing "You're so mean Lucy, I'm running away!" Celestia ran to the door while crying but then popped her head back in and cheerfully announced "Oh yeah, training starts in 20 minutes, be ready."

Lucy groaned and fell back on her bed 'Why did I have to have her as my master' She thought while getting up grabbing clothes from her dresser and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

After Lucy took her shower, dressed in a simple green sports bra and black shorts, and had a quick breakfast prepared by Hermes she left with Celestia to the training room.

After about 2 minutes of walking they arrived at a wood door.

"Here we are! The grand training room." Celestia said cheerfully who was wearing a red tank top that had pain written on it and white tights. She was also holding a clipboard and a whistle was tied around her neck.

Celestia opened the door and looked at Lucy "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled and walked through the doorway.

Lucy expected to see an amazing room filled with equipment but was met with a boring room that was filled with absolutely nothing.

Lucy was speechless and couldn't even think of the words to describe her disappointment.

"I know right isn't it amazing! I was speechless too when I first saw it." Celestia exclaimed and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Yea…..Sure but where is all the equipment?" Lucy asked and looked at the angels face.

"Oh yeah haha I forgot about that!" Celestia confessed and Lucy sweat dropped. Celestia looked at Lucy's face and quickly continued "But don't worry we have something better than a boring and ordinary training room."

Before Lucy could ask what Celestia pushed her into the room and followed her. "Get ready" Celestia warned and closed the door.

"Of wh…." Lucy couldn't finish before a bright light engulfed the entire room. Lucy screamed and shielded her eyes with her hands 'What is this?" She asked herself.

After about 10 seconds the light died down. Lucy still had her eyes closed as they adjusted to the new light. 'What happened, the room seems more open and the air smelled so….fresh.' Lucy observed and started to open her eyes.

Lucy fully opened her eyes and was star-struck at her surroundings. She was on a dirt path with Celestia, to her right was an expansive forest and to the left was a ginormous mountain. "W-where are we?" Lucy stuttered out and turned to Celestia. "This is amazing!"

Celestia smiled "Yea it sure is, this is the real power of the training room. It can transport us to different locations for different training purposes. I didn't really know where we are now though…I should probably ask Hermes."

"Oh that's cool." Lucy muttered while observing her surrounding more. "Anyway it's time to start training." Celestia declared and Lucy looked at her confidently "Ok, I'm ready for anything!"

Celestia's face twisted into a wicked smile "I'm glad you're so positive….it will be more fun to break you."

"What was that?" Lucy asked swearing she heard something malicious.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself... anyway on with the first part of your training, physical endurance!" Celestia exclaimed and then continued "The dirt path is the track, and you have to run around it 100 times!"

"100 TIMES!" Lucy screamed her wyes popping out of her head "ARE YOU SENILE, GRANDMA!"

"You beter run right now." Celestia ordered quietly, her eyes covered by her bangs, and her hands clenched into fists.

"Why? I can't possible run that much." Lucy exclaimed stubbornly with her arms crossed over her chest. Not noticing the dark aura coming from the angel.

"Because if you don't." Celestia whipped her head up with her eyes blazing "I WILL KILL YOU BRAT!"

Lucy screamed and ran away from Celestia along the dirt path.

"ANGELS CAN'T KILL!" Lucy screamed at the woman chasing her.

"I'M WHAT YOU CALL A DEMONIC ANGEL!" Celestia roared at Lucy, steadily catching up to the fleeing blonde.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" Lucy called and ran even harder.

As Lucy ran she realized that this track wasn't exactly flat. She had to run up and down multiple hills, jump across rivers, and climb up and over huge walls of stone. 'Why me' She thought.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Lucy collapsed on the ground utterly and completely exhausted "P-please m-m-make the pain s-stop." Lucy wheezed out.

"Pathetic, only 10 laps in a whole hour." Celestia sighed out. "You're going to be a lot more work that I thought."

Celestia kicked Lucy and told her to get up.

"Oww Why did you do that? That hurt a lot!" Lucy exclaimed and struggled to get up.

"That was a just a gentle tap." Celestia explained.

"STILL ENOUGH TO BREAK MY RIBS!" Lucy shot up out of anger.

"Good now that you're up follow me." Celestia demanded and started to walk into the forest.

"Fine." Lucy whined and walked towards Celestia.

The forest was quite beautiful, numerous flowers with various colors littered the floor, animals that have never been discovered roamed there territory, tall trees soared into the sky, and little lights floated in the air. "Wow this place is so beautiful!" Lucy observed while walking beside Celestia.

"Yah it sure is." Celestia murmured in a somber voice while looking into the sky, sadness in her eyes.

"Is everything ok Celestia?" Lucy asked concerned about her master.

"Y-yeah I think that the clearing is up ahead, we should hurry up." Celestia quavered and ran along the path.

"Wait for me!" Lucy called after Celestia and ran after her.

Lucy and Celestia stopped at a large clearing. It was void of trees but the ground was covered in soft grass, and there was a small pool at the edge of the clearing. In the center was a single wooden stump, enough for one person to sit on.

"Ok now to see your magical capabilities." Celestia introduced the next stage of her training and led Lucy to the stump and continued. "Sit here with your legs crossed and close your eyes."

"Wh…" Lucy was about to ask a question but before she could Celestia interjected "Please just trust me, Lucy."

Lucy complied without arguing and sat on the log like Celestia told her too and then closed her eyes.

"Do exactly what I say." Celestia demanded and continued before Lucy could agree.

"First. Clear your mind of all thoughts."

Lucy nodded and waited for her next instructions.

"Now imagine a pool of endless magic inside your body. Do you see it?" Celestia asked

After about a minute of concentrating, Lucy nodded once again. She felt herself standing next to the water like it was real life.

"Now imagine yourself standing next to it. Reach down and placed your hand into it."

Lucy's face scrunched in concentration as she tried to push her hand into this endless well of magic. "I-I can't." She announced "There must be something blocking it."

"Don't fight against it, accept it and let it flow into you." Celestia instructed.

Lucy stopped pushing against the invisible barrier and let her hand gently fall into the water. As soon as her hand touched the water she was filled with magical power. Lucy gasped slightly in shock.

Lucy's body started to radiate a golden light. 'Let's see if she can go a little bit further.' Celestia thought and started to instruct Lucy again. "Good job, now put you other hand into the pool."

This time Lucy was able to easily pass her hand into the pool and felt a big jolt of magic entering her.

The aura around Lucy grew larger and ribbons and balls of light started to float around her. As her aura increased Lucy's hands started to quiver in the water.

Celestia noted the growing but wavering barrier, "Lucy hold on, you can do it."

Lucy tried her hardest to keep her hands steady but she felt like she was about to rip open with that much magic power. "It hurts, this is too much magic Celestia!" Lucy complained.

"Don't give up yet!" Celestia cheered in support "If you want to get strong you have to fight for it, but remember this isn't just for you, this is for your friends at Fairy Tail and your spirits that love you so much, DON'T LET THEM DOWN!"

Lucy began to think of her friends and suddenly felt them holding her steady as she plunged deeper into the pool of magic. "Thanks you guys." Lucy whispered with determination in her eyes. "I need to get stronger!"

* * *

**1 Hour** **and 30 Minutes Later**

"I CANT HOLD ON ANYMORE!" Lucy shrieked her aura by now was huge but had many cracks in it.

"Just a little longer, Lucy." Celestia consoled Lucy.

"I CAN'T!" Lucy retorted

"YES YOU CAN!" Celestia yelled back

"NO!" Lucy yelled and withdrew her hands form the water violently and opened her eyes. The aura around her completely cracked and a huge blast of magic exploded throughout the clearing.

Lucy screamed in pain and fell off the stump.

"LUCY!" Celestia yelled for her apprentice but didn't get an answer.

Once the magic died down Celestia ran to where Lucy's body was. Lucy was sprawled on the ground, her body was covered in small scratches and her clothes were in horrible condition. "Thank god you're safe!" Celestia exclaimed and hugged Lucy.

Lucy smirked "I feel like hell, what was the point of that?"

Celestia looked up at the sky "It helps your magical container grow larger by pushing the limits of it."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, did I pass?" Lucy asked.

Celestia smiled "Yes you did Lucy Lucy, with flying colors." Lucy smiled, closed her eyes, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Time to go back home." Celestia giggled.

Celestia slung Lucy's body over her shoulder and started to walk towards the exit to the training room. 'I was surprised at Lucy. She is actually very capable…probably from all her adventures at Fairy Tail.' Celestia pondered as she jumped from tree to tree throughout the forest.

Celestia reached the dirt path eventually and set Lucy down and chanted a spell. When she was done a huge gold and white door appeared with a black dragon sculpted on it.

She picked up Lucy again and opened the doors but before entering the library again she looked back and whispered sadly "Goodbye Maya, I'm so sorry."


End file.
